A Bunny Is Replacing Me?
by 80person27
Summary: Yamamoto never would have thought that a rabbit would be a worthy love rival...Until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's a one-shot for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own khr**

* * *

 ****

 **A Bunny Is Replacing Me!?**

"Tsuna, why do you have a rabbit in your arms?"

"Because he's cute."

"So is Natsu."

"Yes, he is. The two get along very well."

Yamamoto stared at his boyfriend, then at the white rabbit in his arms, then back at his boyfriend. He had to admit that the two together looked very cute and he had to resist taking out his phone and taking a picture.

He had been called over by Tsuna for an unknown reason and came to the house to see the brunet holding a white rabbit with Natsu looking up at his master. He had gone in for a quick 'hello kiss,' but was blocked by two fluffy ears. He had tried again, but was blocked. He moved the ears, but the rabbit started whining, getting an objection from Tsuna.

Here they were now, sitting in Tsuna's room with Yamamoto on the floor looking at the brunet who was on his bed. The rabbit snuggling in Tsuna's arms while Natsu sat on Yamamoto's lap. The lion cub with a fiery mane felt bad for the Rain Guardian.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Yamamoto asked as he started to pet the cub.

"I'm probably going to keep him. He's so cute."

No matter how much Tsuna would deny being 'cute' or the like, Yamamoto would always be one of the few people to see him like this. He was still really glad about his decision about asking the brunet out. Right now though, he couldn't stand the sigh of the rabbit Tsuna was holding.

"Do you have a name for it then?" Yamamoto asked, not actually caring about the furry creature.

"Hm... I'm not sure. What do you think, Takeshi?" Tsuna asked as he looked up.

Yamamoto had to look away or else he would suffer from cute overload. He really hated to admit that the two looked really good together.

"Meiwakuna seems to fit." Yamamoto muttered bitterly.

"What was that?"

"I was saying, how about...Usagi? It's simple and easy to remember."

"I guess that could work." Tsuna put his face to the rabbit's and started rubbing it. "You're my little Usagi-chan now!"

'Is he getting more effeminate...or is it just me?' Yamamoto thought as he looked down at Natsu.

The little lion cub, seeming to have read his thoughts, gave a shrug. Or at least as much as a shrug a lion cub could give.

* * *

"And that's how it is."

"I see. I am sorry, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because! I thought you were co-president of our fanclub, or something! With that rabbit in the way, you won't be able to get any good things."

Chrome gave a dead panned look at Yamamoto, who was sitting across from her in a small café. The baseball player had called his fellow guardian for help since she already loved to get involved when it comes to his relationship with Tsuna. She also gave good advice to both of them.

"On the contrary..." Chrome pulled out some photos from the bag she had with her. "I have quite a few pictures of Boss and the rabbit with you being jealous in the back round."

Yamamoto was dumbstruck that one of the most vicious fangirls involving his relationship with their 'boss' would rather have pictures of a rabbit with Tsuna instead of him with Tsuna.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but-!"

"And not to sound mean, but you two haven't been giving us anything new. It makes us sad."

"Fine! Help me out and I'll give you something new! I just don't want Tsuna to spend all his time on that damn rabbit!"

Everyone in the café turned to the yelling teen and some where shock since they knew who he was.

Chrome on the other just internally smirked.

'So this is what jealousy really does to someone.' Chrome thought. "Okay. I'll help you." She whispered something in his ear then backed up. "Just do that and we will both win."

"Okay! Thank you, Chrome! You're the best!"

* * *

 ****

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he walked through Tsuna's bedroom door.

"Takeshi? What are you doing here this late?" Tsuna asked as he held Usagi to his chest.

Yamamoto had to remember his objective or else he would lose to the site of Tsuna in his PJs

while holding the rabbit. He focused on what Chrome had said and hardened his resolve.

"I decided I would spend the night here. Sorry if it's short notice, but I already asked our parents. They said it was fine." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I hope I'm not being a bother."

"N-no! Of course not! I'm glad you're spending the night!" Tsuna said with a smile. "I'll get the futon out for you."

Yamamoto saw his chance and took a step forward.

"Actually, I was hoping I could sleep with you on your bed."

Tsuna got a blush on his cheeks. He held Usagi even closer to his chest, almost suffocating the poor rabbit.

"W-well..."

Before Tsuna could say any more, Yamamoto was right in front of him with their faces inches apart. The only thing keeping their faces apart were the two floppy ears that belonged to his 'rival' known as Usagi.

Yamamoto loosened Tsuna's grip until Usagi started to fall. Jirou came out of nowhere, grabbed the rabbit and quickly rushed out of the room. The door was somehow closed after, leaving just the two junior high students alone. Tsuna watched the whole thing unfold.

"Takeshi, what's-"

"Keep your attention here, and leave the rabbit alone." Yamamoto said as he moved Tsuna's face to meet his own. "I need to pay you back for leaving me alone."

Tsuna gulped as he was pushed onto his bed. He felt a pair of lips connect with his and a hand going up his chest. He moaned as he felt his nipple being pinched. After a few seconds, Yamamoto moved his lips from Tsuna's, leaving the brunet flustered and slightly out of breath.

"I think it's time we did things that are less...innocent."

Tsuna gulped again and was slightly aroused and scared when he saw a lustful look in the other's eyes.

"Eep!"

* * *

 ****

"This really is good." Chrome said as she saw all the new stuff Yamamoto had shown her. "So, did you...do it?"

"Nah. A little foreplay, but nothing past that." Yamamoto said sheepishly. "We agreed that we would do that stuff when we're older."

"I can wait. You two are cute right now, but will be sexy when you're older."

Yamamoto was amazed that she was able to say something like that with a straight face.

"Thanks...?"

"So, what happened to Usagi?"

"Oh, well..."

* * *

 **And there you have it. Not particularly what I had planned, but it was longer than I hoped. That's actually sad, isn't it? Oh well. Nothin' more to say, so have a nice 8027 day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...Since people want to know what happened to the bunny...Here ya go.**

 **Epilogue: The bunny**

 **Ending #1**

"Do we really have to, Takeshi?"

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and their box animals were currently at a park with Usagi in Tsuna's arms. Yamamoto had managed to convince Tsuna into letting the rabbit go for the fact that the rabbit should be in the wild. (It had nothing to do with his jealousy)

"Sorry, Tsuna, but he should be with his bunny friends."

"Alright..." Tsuna brought Usagi to eye level and small tears gathered in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Usagi, but you need to be with your bunny friends." Tsuna put the rabbit down, letting it run off.

"Bye, Tsuna! F**k you, Yamamoto!"

The two junior high students went wide eyed as they saw the rabbit run off. They looked at each other then back at the trees.

 **Ending #2**

"Do we really have to, Takeshi?"

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and their box animals were currently at a park with Usagi in Tsuna's arms. Yamamoto had managed to convince Tsuna into letting the rabbit go for the fact that the rabbit should be in the wild. (It had nothing to do with his jealousy)

"Sorry, Tsuna, but he should be with his bunny friends."

"Alright..." Tsuna brought Usagi to eye level and small tears gathered in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Usagi, but you need to be with your bunny friends. Be free little bunny!" Tsuna threw the rabbit into the air just in time for a bird to come along and take it away.

"Well...Let's get going!" Yamamoto turned around to walk away when he noticed that Tsuna was next to him anymore. He turned back to see Tsuna running after the bird.

"Usagi! Get back here you damn bird! Natsu, Cambio Forma!"

 **Ending #3**

"Let go of me, you damn dog!"

Jirou currently had Usagi in his mouth and didn't seem to happy. He was told by is owner to keep the rabbit away from the two in Tsuna's room, so that's what he was doing. Kojirou and Natsu were also with him, but the dog could see they were also getting irritated with the rabbit.

"When can we get rid of this thing?" Kojioru asked as he stood on Jirou's head.

"My master seems to like him, so..." Natsu gave a timid look at the ground. 'I was fine with him at first, but he's really mean.'

'Maybe a little shake will put him in his place.' Thinking it was a good idea, Jirou shook his head to try and frightened the rabbit, but they all ended up hearing a snapping sound. Jirou put the rabbit down and saw that he wasn't moving anymore. "Opps..."

The three started to hear a strange sound coming from the bedroom, so they got the rabbit and went downstairs. They went over to the kitchen and pulled out some stuff.

"Maybe if we make some bunny soup...your master won't be so sad?"

* * *

 **There ya go. Take your pick. If you want a different ending then just leave a review and I'll see what I can do. To tell ya the truth, I lauhed while making these. See ya!**


End file.
